Pinnipeds
"You are not a Pierrot, you're the entire Pinniped circus." - Dr Casper Y. Gosuto Ph.D Pinnipeds are a diverse marine predator clan of the descendants of carnivorous semiaquatic mammals, including seals, sea lions, and walruses. They are one of the most powerful enemies in the Splatoon universe. Their enemies are the Nautilings and Draculings. Their looks and attire mostly resemble circus performers, clowns, magicians, and "trained" circus animals in contrast of the Octarians' and Salmonids' mechanical aesthetic. They are also known for training rare and exotic "freakshows" or former Kamabo Co. mutants/ genetically modified creatures/ rare captives into becoming ruthless killing machines Most boss dialogues contained the use of old-fashioned language and slang. A group of Pinnipeds is called a "menagerie". They attack at sunset, usually begins in a parade or march. . They tend to live in alleys and big circus tents, although some of them are locked up at first. They cannot be harmed with water. The pinnipeds set their main circuses at Carnivore's Carnival, which is located in Inkopolis Hills, and Freaky Flippers Funfair near Inkopolis Ghetto. They work with the Sirenians to operate the circus domes. The domes resemble circuses, carnivals, and funfairs that have been abandoned by humans eras ago. They are surrounded by ink rails that look like tightropes, which is... also a circus thing. Their true ringmaster's identity is yet to be known. Types of Pinnipeds * Pierrots, whitefaced clown seals that will attack you with their ink-squirting flowers. Most common type of enemy. ** Pie-rrots, clown seals that will hit you with pies and ink squirting flowers. ** Mime pierrots, clown seals that can mimic the player's attacks. ** Jack-in-the-box pierrots, clown seals hidden in boxes that will show themselves and attack you if their box platform is inked. Boxes of these guys can be hidden in the ground. ** Augustes, pierrots using their huge ink noses to attack. Hooded seals. * Jesters, a more menacing version of Pierrots. Have their varieties as well. * Harlequins, the most elite of all Pierrots. Silent but fast and dangerous. They have two mechanical wheels attached to their hips, which makes them faster than ever. * Jugglers, sea lion jugglers that will attack the player with three ink-filled balls at a time. ** Elite jugglers will hit the player with a giant ball instead. * Cannonballs, fat harbor seals that gets launched unexpectedly into the air. When hitting the ground, they leave an explosion of ink. They attack the player shortly after (weakly and slowly) * Pirouettes. Spinning sea lions. They spin fast as ink rapidly fires from their bodies. * Stilts, sea lions that walk in tall stilts and tries to take down the player with their colorful charger-like weapons. Very similar to Octosnipers. The Great Showbosses * Sammohan, the Smooth Whisperer. A sea lion that summons sea "serpents" (in fact snakes) with her flute to attack the player. Moved in the music industry after her defeat. * Aero, the Wild Trapeze Walrus. A profreshional Walrus trapeze performer that swings around and attacks the player. Likes inkling calamari and salmon steaks (yikes). * Houdini, a magician bearded seal that perform all sorts of puzzling tricks that will harm the player. Biggest weakness is his giant beard, which you can ink. * London and Paris, the Daredevil twins, two monk seal sisters that perform dangerous stunts to attack the player. One takes their career seriously, while the other one slacks off. * Furball, the Ringmaster, an adorable and harmless baby harp seal that is in charge of the Showbosses. Not so cute anymore after he tries to kill the player mercilessly. ◕ᴥ◕ Freakshows Enemies * Cerberus Pierrots. Two-headed variation of the classic sea dog clown. * Hydra-Jesters. Three-headed variation, harder to take down. * Selkies. An unorthodox batch of Pinniped-humanoids. They're unstable, hideous, and can change between two different forms. Shouldn't every enemy species have at least a humanoid form, don't ya think? Well you're wrong, just let the non-humanoids be themselves. (*cough cough* sALMonLinGS jkjk) * Hagfish. Giant, hideous fishes that produce ink-like slime. Most would agree that Draculings are must-try gourmet treats. Similar attack movement to Maws. * TBA Bosses * Colossa, a colossal Inkling trapped inside a large circus dome. They don't have a definitive gender or true identity, as their name is only a stage name given by the Pinnipeds. They have tanned skin and extremely long hooked purple tentacles fading to orange that they use to attack the player, along with hooked claws. Their eye color is black with unusually small lizard-like irises. Colossa is notorious for their massive height, being 14 meters tall. They seem to be often hungry and mad, only hoping to get fed by the Pinnipeds for doing some gruesome tricks. Their ink color is sunset orange. Before getting captured, they were a special test subject made by Kamabo Corporations as a war weapon and muntant. Lossa actually turns out to be very gentle and meant no harm to anyone, only wanting to break free from the Pinnipeds' possession. Upon defeat, they join the boiling scene of deep-sea underground wrestling, competing against sperm whale wrestlers and won the champion's gold belt. * Gretchen - A captive and misled Draculing girl that attacks the player with a wooden bow ornamented with a somewhat withered rose. She has rosy-fair skin and short webbed pink "limbs" with black spines on the outside that resemble rose thorns. Her eyes are blood red with spade-shaped irises, just like her brother's. She wears a pink bodysuit with a black feather cape, along with a red ribbon-like filament on her head. After years of being held prisoner by the Pinnipeds, she believes that if the Pinnipedese destroy their enemies, the world will become a paradise. Her ink is pitch black with glitter in it. Her weak point is the cracked, dark pink gem on her chest. Upon defeat, she hears of her little brother and old friend, Marion and Lily, and returns to Inkopolis to reunite with them after so many years of waiting. * Steamroller - A mechanical Pinniped that attacks the player with a roller-like weapon. The pilot is a small seal, who built the robot because he was sick of being smaller than everyone else. The Steamroller attacks with both vertical and horizontal flicks, and it's most powerful attack is its fast rolling attack, which can instantly splat the player. However, the machine cannot rotate as it moves, making it weaker. The best way to avoid the attack is to make a path to escape with using a Curling Bomb. The Steamroller makes a slow turn as it approaches the edge of the arena, and it makes 3 turns before it breaks down for a bit, leaving the pilot exposed for the player to attack. Upon their defeat, the pilot continues to work on their marvelous inventions, even releasing a weapon they made for the fresh kids to use in Turf War.Ar * ??? - (They're getting a makeover of sorts) Have any more suggestions or criticism? Please list them in the comments below.Category:Characters Category:Non-humanoid Category:Project Inkscribble